Dynamax
Summary Dynamax is a transformation unique to the Galar Region in which certain Pokemon are capable of growing to giant sizes. While wild Pokemon can be found permanently in this state, trainer Pokemon are also capable of temporarily tapping into the power of Dynamaxing and Gigantamaxing in order to benefit their own Pokemon for three turns. This form greatly enhances the user's health and abilities, replacing the Pokemon's current moveset with the fitting Max Moves, which are far more powerful and have their own effects. A Pokemon's Dynamax level (their health boost) can be enhanced by eating Dynamax Candies. *At the lowest Dynamax Level (Level 0), the boost is x1.5, while at the highest (Level 10), the boost is x2. Standard Abilities/Resistances *'Spatial Manipulation:' Dynamax causes Pokemon to warp space around them to make them "appear far larger than they truly are" *'Large Size:' All Dynamax Pokemon appear as Type 1, but naturally giant Pokemon like Wailord should be larger *'Weather Manipulation:' All Dynamax Pokemon create a storm within their den and have clouds floating around them *'Air Manipulation:' If the Dynamax is not defeated in time, the trainers are blown out of the den *'Aura' and Electricity Manipulation: Dynamax is used as a power source, Dynamaxed Pokemon have visible jolts of electricity bouncing around them *'Forcefield Creation:' Can create a forcefield that blocks most, but not all, damage *'Power Nullification:' Dynamax Pokémon can neutralize the abilities of each opponent or completely reset stat changes before attacking, Max Moves bypass Forcefield Creation and Precognition *'Self-Destruction:' after being defeated (though they're unharmed by it) *Superior whatever type(s) depending on Max Moves **Certain Max Moves also use Statistics Amplification or Statistics Reduction, or are capable of changing the terrain or weather *'Resistance:' to Sealing (Dynamaxed Pokemon must be heavily damaged before they can be captured), Status Effect Inducement (Cannot be flinched), Power Nullification (Cannot have moves disabled), Power Modification (Cannot have their ability changed), Mind Manipulation (Cannot be forced to use the same move repeatedly), weight-based abilities, forced exits (self-inflicted or inflicted by opponents), having their items stolen, Fear Manipulation (Cannot be scared away by Roar), Curse Manipulation, One Hit KO moves (which also provides a resistance to Absolute Zero), and Death Manipulation (Cannot be affected by moves like Perish Song and Destiny Bond) Max Moves *'Max Flare:' Fire Type, Intensifies the sun for five turns *'Max Flutterby:' Bug-type, Lowers the target's Sp. Atk stat *'Max Lightning:' Electric-type, Turns the ground into Electric Terrain for five turns *'Max Strike:' Normal-type, Lowers the target's Speed stat *'Max Knuckle:' Fighting-type, Raises ally Pokémon's Attack stats *'Max Phantasm:' Ghost-type, Lowers the target's Defense stat *'Max Hailstorm:' Ice-type, Summons a hailstorm lasting five turns *'Max Ooze:' Poison-type, Raises ally Pokémon's Sp. Atk stats *'Max Geyser:' Water-type, Summons a heavy rain that falls for five turns *'Max Airstream:' Flying-type, Raises ally Pokémon's Speed stats *'Max Starfall:' Fairy-type, Turns the ground into Misty Terrain for five turns *'Max Wyrmwind:' Dragon-type, Lowers the target's Attack stat *'Max Mindstorm:' Psychic-type, Turns the ground into Psychic Terrain for five turns *'Max Rockfall:' Rock-type, Summons a sandstorm lasting five turns *'Max Quake:' Ground-type, Raises ally Pokémon's Sp. Def stats *'Max Darkness:' Dark-type, Lowers the target's Sp. Def stat *'Max Overgrowth:' Grass-type, Turns the ground into Grassy Terrain for five turns *'Max Steelspike:' Steel-type, Raises ally Pokémon's Defense stats *'Max Guard:' Replaces all Status (non-damaging moves, creating a forcefield around all ally Pokemon Gigantamaxing Gigantamax is a unique variant of Dynamax, which only a few Pokemon are capable of using. On top of causing the Pokemon to grow massively in size, this also provides a unique form and G-Max moves exclusive to that Pokemon, combining Mega Evolution, Z-Moves, and Dynamax. Weaknesses *Dynamax and Gigantamax can only be used in areas with Dynamax energy (i.e. dens and stadiums) Users *All Pokemon (or at least those prevalent in Sword and Shield) are capable of Dynamax *Only certain Pokemon are capable of Gigantamaxing Category:Verse-specific Powers and Abilities Category:Pokemon Category:Gigantamax Pokemon